New Found Love
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Doug and Lynsey fic. Set in the year of 2012. Doug and Lynsey are together as well as many others including Leanne/Dennis,Ste/Brendan,Texas/Dodger and Mitizeee/Riley. Many others too. It is based on Dynsey as the main focus though other ships will be brought into the story.


New Found Love

**Chapter One**

Douglass Carter hasn't felt the same since the tragic death of his ex girlfriend Bex; he hasn't really loved anyone after her. She was his world and his everything; then she was taken away from him. He had made some a new friend after her; Lynsey Nolan. He started to have feelings for her. He caught himself staring at her much to Texas and Leanne's amusement; he didn't even notice Dodger sitting next to him.

"Doug" Texas called; making him gasp slightly as he quickly looked away from Lynsey.

He looked towards his friend; wondering what she wanted. He didn't even notice that he has been staring at Lynsey that long. He glanced back over for a second as Cheryl Brady walked over to Lynsey and sat besides her.

"What?" Doug asked; turning towards them all again; he looked to his side and leaned back slightly.

Leanne laughed.

"You really fancy Lynsey; don't you?" Leanne asked him with a smile; she already knew the answer.

Not like he would admit it. He was about to reply though Dennis Savage came walking over; he looked annoyed though he soon smiled when he looked at Leanne as he sat besides her on the opposite side.

"I just had to clean the boat's toilet" Dennis told them all; Leanne with a look of distaste. Too much information.

As she looked at her boyfriend. He went to kiss her though she leaned back; Dodger gave a small laugh.

"Not until you wash your hands" Leanne told him; he tutted; showing her that his hands were clean.

Texas gave a small smile as she looked at Dodger; as she leaned in to kiss her boyfriend. Dodger looked quite smug though he was happy as he gave Texas another kiss while Doug looked back towards Lynsey. He finally got the courage as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey" Doug said with a smile as he sat besides Lynsey.

His friends were looking over; laughing between one another. They knew he was looking and they were right. Lynsey gave a smile back; she knew that Cheryl would make a big deal out of this when they got back home.

"Hi Doug; how are you?" Lynsey asked him; making small talk; they did like each other.

Cheryl smiled too; she was pleased that Lynsey found a friend. She deserve one after everything she went through with Silas and Cheryl does still feed bad for how she treated her throughout her ordeal.

"I'm fine; just been looking for a job; I was hoping to get one here actually" Doug told her honestly.

A moment passed.

"Oh look at the time; I must be off; I see ya later Lynsey" Cheryl spoke; she didn't really need to go though she wanted to give Doug and Lynsey some alone time.

Lynsey looked at her.

"Okay; see ya later" Lynsey replied; not entirely sure why she was doing that as she watched her leave.

She looked back towards Doug again with a smile.

"Oh that be great; well hopefully you get the job; I'm sure Tony would be nice enough to give you work" Lynsey insisted; sitting closer to him.

He nodded.

"Yeah; so how is everyone at home?" Doug asked; he wasn't really interested in them though he didn't want her to know just yet that he does have some feelings for her.

A small part of her knew about his feelings and she was glad. She had some feelings for him too.

"Fine; Brendan and Ste are back together; so we have to make excuses to leave the house" Lynsey told him with a small laugh.

He nodded; he didn't really care much about that.

"Oh I bet that's a nightmare; I'm kinda the same; I always leave the house if Leanne is with Dennis or Texas with Dodger but if their all there then I don't; perks of living with two sets of couples eh" Doug replied; he was talking to much.

He blushed slighty.

"Oh God yeah; Ste hasn't moved in yet but he may as well had; I still haven't got my job back yet at the hospital; I have to clean it though with Mercedes of all people" Lynsey informed him in her thick Irish accent.

Doug eyes widened slightly.

"I can never forgive her for what she did to Riley; but he seems happy with Mitizeee now so that's good I guess" Doug replied with a small sigh.

He and Riley weren't talking much because Doug truthfully told him that he finds his relationship with Mitizeee strange because they are cousins; he didn't mean to offend them really. He said it without thinking.

"Yeah; well I'm glad he's happy; me and him were never going to work out" Lynsey insisted; she always knew that.

The mood changed slightly.

"Well you're alright with it; right?" Doug asked her; he hoped she was over it because he really likes her.

He doesn't want to be second best.

"Of cause; I mean I'm gutted it never worked out but they are more fish in the sea as they say" Lynsey told him; they were being very honest with each other.

He didn't know what to think of that.

"Yeah they are; I'm sure you find someone who would treat you like you deserve to be treated; he be one lucky guy" Doug spoke; he hoped she got the hint.

It wasn't exactly subtle.

"Thanks Doug" Lynsey replied as they looked each other in silence for a moment or two.

...

_TCB_


End file.
